


hurt.

by orphan_account



Series: formula one — ideas. [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Injury, M/M, Read tags, Rough Kissing, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: charles kisses along pierre's neck, bitting whenever he feels like it. bitting hard enough that his teeth leave marks. it's a claim of pierre.--unedited
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: formula one — ideas. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534301
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	hurt.

**hurt. **

pierre's lips are sore, his mind is foggy and his nails have skin and blood under them. his mouth tastes blood and he wants to stop but he can't, not when charles is looking at him like _that_ and charles tastes like _that_.

charles' tongue prods it's way into his mouth. it doesn't feel good, too much saliva, too much blood, too much of an ache in pierre's jaw.

charles pulls away. he let's a small smile appear when pierre pulls at his shirt, hoping that charles will return to his place, hoping that charles will go back to kissing him so harshly his lips burst and their blood mixes. he's just as fucked up as charles. 

charles reaches his hand to the back of pierre's head, curls his fingers into the soft hair and yanks pierre's head forward aggressively before slamming it back, hitting the concrete wall behind.

pierre's eyes roll back for a second before he let's out a light moan of pain. pleasure. pain. whatever the feeling is.

charles smiles again, the smile is empty of the usual love or happiness that normally accompanies it. instead, it's a hollow version, a version that is only used when he's not really trying to be comforting.

charles slips a thigh between pierre's legs. his hand wraps around pierre's throat, not yet squeezing, just holding. they go back to kissing, their lips slotting together like they've always done this, the teeth bashing against each other.

they've always been aggressive. pierre has no idea how they are both thought of as innocent and nice when they both are decorated with bruises of teeth and bite marks and cuts along their lips. he guesses being nice can make people ignore anything.

this time it's pierre who hurts charles. he grabs onto charles' waist with his left hand, let's charles breathe into his mouth for a second before bitting down on charles' bottom lip hard, licking up the falling blood.

charles let's out a sound and runs his fingers along pierre's cheekbone, almost like he's tempted to punch him. 

he does.

it stings.

pierre laughs. a loud noise that makes them both disturbed but they've always been like that. a sick type of twisted, the both of them. charles laughs with them, like there is something funny.

pierre's cheek is a flushed red, the showings of a bruise. charles hopes its a dark, purple one, that stays on pierre for weeks, claiming him even when charles isn't with him.

pierre's eyebrow is covered in blood, from a earlier cut, it trickles down just past his eye, almost like a tear. charles wants to lick it up but he can't, especially when pierre looks like that, lustrous eyes and delicious red blood.

charles presses their lips back together, letting pierre nip at his lips, doing a few nips back. he leans over, let's his hand catch on the concrete wall, for some sort of support. his bright red knuckles stare right back at him.

charles kisses along pierre's neck, bitting whenever he feels like it. bitting hard enough that his teeth leave marks. it's a claim of pierre.

"vous êtes à moi. c’est ça, pierre?" 

"bien sûr. toujours le vôtre. je suis à toi."

**Author's Note:**

> "vous êtes à moi. c’est ça, pierre?" (you are mine. right, pierre?)
> 
> "bien sûr. toujours le vôtre. je suis à toi."(of course. always yours. i'm yours.)


End file.
